Near is Human Too
by Kaori-same
Summary: OS - "Est-ce que je voulais te voir? Etais-je devenu complètement idiot ? Avais-tu réellement réussi à me faire perdre la raison ? Sortir n’avait été qu’une simple erreur de ma part. Je n’aurais jamais dû m’éloigner de ma chambre." - MN, MM -


**Mot de l'auteur : **Pour beaucoup ce texte paraîtra sûrement OOC. Moi j'hésite : après tout, si j'interprète Near comme étant capable d'émotions sans savoir les exprimer, je suis dans le in-chara. Si vous pensez que Near n'est qu'un froid robot mécanique et sans profondeur, alors vous le trouverez OOC. (soit dit en passant, si vous faites partie de ces gens là, je suis si triste pour vous Dx ) Bref, voilà… Sans déconner, j'arrive plus à écrire des trucs censés être drôles uu… Et ah, ce texte est issu en partie de mon propre sentiment envers la situation MMN.  
(haha on dirait je suis dépressive alors que je suis grave happy life xD ! C'est marrant xD )

**Disclaimer : **Ces petits méchants qui font pleurer les fangirls trop émotives sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba que j'aime D xD

**Warning : **MelloNear, MattMello . Rien de graphique.( MOI, du MattMello graphique ?… Déjà ce que j'ai pondu là c'est trop pour moi, alors euh… XD )

**Music box : **« 9 Crimes » Damien Rice ! ! !  
« Bukiyou na Koi no Melody » GTO OST.

xxx

L'obscurité. Il faisait noir, très noir, je m'en souviens, cette nuit-là. Le silence absolu.  
Je n'avais jamais aimé l'obscurité. Elle ne me faisait plus peur depuis longtemps, là n'était pas la question : simplement, elle me gênait. J'avais toujours cette horrible impression d'être enfermé, comme si j'étais soudain atteint d'une pathologie semblable à la claustrophobie. Infecte sensation incontrôlée et incontrôlable. Les yeux ouverts laissent voir la même chose que des paupières closes. Sentiment d'impuissance.  
Et ce silence. Ce silence pesant, presque effrayant, à couper au couteau, tout aussi étouffant que les ténèbres. Je n'entendais que les battements sourds de mon cœur et les sons légers de ma respiration calme. Ce n'est que dans la nuit et dans le silence que l'on ressent toute l'intensité de ce que l'on appelle plus communément la solitude…

Est-ce que la mort sera pareille à une chambre vide et fermée une nuit sans lune ?

Mes couvertures autour de moi m'entouraient, et pourtant le froid désagréable de cette grande chambre neutre et impersonnelle se glissait sous les tissus épais et me picorait l'épiderme. Au fond de mon lit, je frissonnais imperceptiblement, la tête repliée dans mes genoux. Impossible de dormir. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être capable de me concentrer sur quelque chose, réfléchir, ne pas penser à ce qui m'entourait. Je n'y arrivais pas.  
J'avais trop froid. Je n'étais plus un génie. Je n'étais qu'un enfant recroquevillé dans son lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand je pense que c'était ce petit être qui te mettait tellement en colère, ça me ferait presque sourire. J'étais pathétique. Petit et pitoyable.

Les minutes passaient, longues, ennuyeuses. J'avais horreur du froid. Armé de ce courage lamentable de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, j'étais sorti de ma chambre, affrontant bravement le froid ambiant et le carrelage gelé me brûlant la plante des pieds à travers mes chaussettes. Les ténèbres se trouvaient atténuées vaguement par des filaments de lumière blafarde et bleue qui filtrait de par les fenêtres, et j'avais traversé ce couloir qui me semblait si long et si grand à l'époque… Lentement, comme si je participais à un cortège funèbre. Des petits pas, sans hâte.  
Pourquoi je marchais ? Pourquoi j'étais sorti de mon antre et de ma solitude dans laquelle pourtant je me complaisait ? Je ne saurais plus le dire. Plus que pour fuir l'ennui, je marchais parce que j'étais attiré par une force inconnue qui me sommait d'aller jusqu'au bout du couloir. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment te voir ? Etais-je devenu complètement idiot ? Avais-tu réellement réussi à me faire perdre la raison ? Sortir n'avait été qu'une simple erreur de ma part. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de ma chambre. Ce lieu avait beau être vide et froid, il ne me faisait souffrir que des douleurs physiques. J'étais naïf, tellement naïf. Et si faible.

Une porte, la porte.

Ca t'arrivait parfois, la nuit, de te présenter devant ma porte. La première fois que c'était arrivé, je ne m'y attendais pas. D'autres fois suivirent sans tarder, et je n'étais même plus surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment devenu une habitude, mais presque… Tu t'ennuyais, tu étais en colère, tu avais peut-être simplement envie de te distraire et de me faire souffrir. Ca ne marchait pas, bien sûr, tu avais toujours été incapable de me faire du mal. Quoi que tu fasses de mauvais. Tu le savais très bien, et c'était pour ça que tu revenais, pour essayer encore, et encore, et encore, toutes ces nuits. Tu avais toujours tout tenté pour me surpasser, tu avais toujours voulu me contrôler, tu avais toujours essayé de me faire du mal comme je t'en faisais. Tu avais toujours échoué.

J'avais choisi cette nuit pour te rendre la pareille. J'avais besoin de ta chaleur, sans doute.

Devant la porte, j'étais déconcerté. Ca t'aurait fait sourire, de savoir que tu faisais douter celui qui t'avait toujours semblé si impassible et si parfait, incapable de tout défaut ou de toute erreur. Tu avais presque atteint ton but, finalement. Moi, quelque part, j'étais apaisé de savoir que tu étais derrière cette porte. Cette porte en bois, massive, impressionnante, comme une barrière infranchissable… Une fois traversée, je n'aurais plus eu à avoir peur de rien d'autre que de toi, et c'était une crainte que je ne redoutais plus depuis longtemps. Une peur rassurante. J'avais ouvert la porte, sans frapper, comme toi, qui savais si bien le faire. Des questions délicieusement amères me traversaient l'esprit. Allais-tu me rejeter brusquement ? Allais-tu me faire du mal ? Allais-tu me laisser m'immiscer dans ton domaine ? Allait-on une nouvelle fois être unis dans cette douleur plaisante à laquelle tu m'avais fait goûter une nuit d'hiver ?  
Contrairement au vide et à l'immobilité stagnante de ma chambre, dans la tienne j'allais pouvoir goûter aux joies de ton imprévisibilité. C'était un jeu auquel je m'étais attaché plus que de raison.  
Quel imbécile. Aux yeux des autres je semblais intelligent, froid et calculateur. Au fond je n'étais qu'un enfant complètement stupide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que moi, j'ai pu un jour raisonner de cette manière. Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne m'attacherai à quelqu'un. C'est la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais commise de ma vie. Je pensais tout avoir pour succéder à L. Mais non. J'étais aussi faible que n'importe quel humain. J'étais déçu de moi.

La porte ne grinça pas. Je ne suis même pas entré dans la pièce.  
J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas envisagé ? M'avais-tu rendu complètement aveugle ? M'avais-tu ôté toutes mes capacités de raisonnement ? Non. Si je ne l'avais pas prévu, c'était parce que je ne _voulais pas_ l'imaginer. En réalité, je ne voulais pas m'y préparer. Je ne voulais pas m'y faire.  
Je ne voulais pas.

La lumière baignait doucement ta chambre, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle se reflétait sur vos corps. Vos corps mêlés. Ses cheveux cuivrés étalés sur le même oreiller que tes mèches blondes. Vos bouches séparées de quelques centimètres. Votre nudité recouverte d'un drap fin encore plissé par un début de soirée agitée. Ses bras cerclant ton corps.  
Mes yeux courraient sur la scène qui m'était offerte. Vous ne m'aviez pas entendu. Vous dormiez profondément. J'étais pétrifié.

C'était toi un jour qui m'avait dit que sans émotions, je ne parviendrais pas à devenir L.  
Pensais-tu réellement que je n'étais qu'une carapace impassible ? Etais-tu aveugle à ce point ? Ne commençais-tu pas à me connaître ? Tu étais un imbécile, tout autant que moi.  
Les douleurs physiques, j'en avais ressenti des dizaines, la plupart grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. Les craintes et les doutes, je les connaissais aussi, par toi, également. Et les douleurs mentales… Tu aurais pu te réjouir, tu sais. Tu avais finalement réussi.  
A me faire souffrir. Souffrir comme je n'aurais pas pensé être capable de le faire. Une flèche à travers mon cœur que tu pensais de glace. Un glaive à travers mon ventre. Une bouffée de haine et de jalousie, d'une intensité incroyable, inondant et brûlant ma tête et ma poitrine. Et cette horrible impression… de la tristesse ?  
Mais après tout, tu ne m'appartenais pas. Tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi, tu ne faisais que me détester. J'aurais pu m'en douter. J'étais naïf, stupide, navrant, pathétique. Si j'avais été capable de pleurer, il ne fait aucun doute que les larmes auraient perlé, de tristesse et de détresse. Et de dégoût devant ma propre faiblesse et ma propre naïveté.

J'avais tourné les talons et fermé la porte. Je ne supportais plus ce spectacle. J'étais pitoyable. J'avais tellement mal.

Ma chambre, son silence, son obscurité. Ses souvenirs.  
Je ne parvenais même pas à te haïr. Ni à le haïr, lui qui laissait sa marque en toi, lui qui te faisait ressentir toutes ces choses, lui qui pouvait te donner tellement plus que moi. J'étais idiot d'avoir été si naïf.

Douleur sourde et insupportable au creux de la poitrine. Tu aurais peut-être été heureux de le savoir ?

Mais peu importait à quel point je te voulais pour moi seul. Peu importait à quel point la frustration de te savoir avec un autre me compressait les tripes. Peu importait à quel point tu étais capable de me faire ressentir tant de choses. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé gagner aussi facilement. J'allais lutter contre le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi et que tu avais pris sans ma permission. Jusqu'à la fin. Il le fallait. Sinon j'allais échouer. J'étais faible. Je ne voulais plus l'être. J'avais de nouveau enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux repliés. Mon cœur de glace tailladé en millions de flocons de neige. Tu n'avais pas gagné. Tu n'avais pas réussi à me détruire. Et tu n'y parviendrais pas. Quoi que tu fasses.

Il faisait froid dans ma chambre. Tellement froid.

**Mot de la fin :**

Ce qui expliquerait la froideur de Near adulte xD –pourquoi pas, on peut interpréter comme on veut ! Et hein, c'est une fanfic. C'est pour inventer. Donc screugneu. Near, moi je t'aime gklkfgdf. Toi aussi Mello même si hein, t'es une saleté. Et Matt j'te kiffe.  
-elle divague, elle parle aux personnages-

Si vous reviewez, je vous couvrirai de e-cookies. n.n

Et pour répondre à la question : entre Mello et Near, lequel je préfère ?…  
Ca a été Mello à l'époque où je raffolais pas de Near, sauf couplé avec Mello. Maintenant c'est relativement Near qui prend possession de mon esprit. Mais le yaoi, c'est quand on met en couple des personnages entre lesquels on ne peut pas totalement choisir sa préférence. Choisir entre Mello et Near c'est comme choisir entre un repas succulent et un dessert délicieux ! C'est pas possible, il faut les deux ensemble x)


End file.
